User talk:W-Enzo Aquarius
Welcome to Enzo Aquarius' user talk page. Have a message to leave, a question, complaint, compliment, etc? feel free to leave it on this page. Thanks! :For past discussions here, see 2005-2006 Archive and 2007 Archive CCG stuff Hey, check this out: CCG: Call to Arms. Also, on CCG: These are the Voyages, all the personnel need to be listed under their affiliation. The Tellarites go under Non-Aligned, and so forth. If you have any questions, please contact me. ----Willie 14:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Ooh, I like the idea about adding quotes. Thanks for the advice :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:41, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Cropping images A lot of my images have those black lines on them, and I will make the proper citations to them in a bit. How do I get rid of those? I'm using the Paint program, but is there a way to get rid of them using the Paint program? Commander Redfenril 4 May 2007 :Yep, just use the selection tool and select the portion of the image you want. Copy that selection and paste it into a new image. :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:13, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Yeah... I uploaded by mistake, and I was looking for a way to delete. Thanks. :-) :-- MstrControl talk | 16:22, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :No problem! :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 16:23, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Reverting an article Can I ask a stupid question? (And please, feel free to delete this afterwars): After seeing you revert the article on Voyager (which I'd seen and was looking to do, having seen the vandalism crop up)... how do you actually revert the article? --umrguy42 23:04, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Easy, whenever Shran farts, all bad edits get reverted... :Nah, administrators have a rollback function which reverts edits automatically. The 'undo' button (which is usable by all) essentially is the same thing. When you compare edits, the 'current revision' has two options: 'edit' and 'undo'. Hope this helps! :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 23:22, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Some of us non-admins have it as well :P --OuroborosCobra talk 02:57, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Yea, some of the guys who snoop on my talk page do. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:58, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Personal attack You smell bad. Your mother dresses you funny. And you're ugly. Very ugly, ugly. --Bp 03:01, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh no! :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:29, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Emck images I uploaded some updated images of Emck, but they did not come out well. Please delete them. They are all except the one uploaded 14 MAY 2007, TIME 04.45. Many thnaks. – Orr6000 01:21, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Problem I am also posting this to Sulfur. I found, on askmen.com, a sunning picture of Jeri Ryan. Now the copyright on the image is as follows: 'Please Note: All material on this page is original content, and intellectual property of AskMen.com. Any unauthorized or uncredited use of this material will result in possible prosecution.' I stress the two words in bold. Now I uploaded this image, giving FULL credit to the site on the image description page. However, OuroborosCobra, citied that it may constitute a possible copyright violation. It it? I mean, according to the wording of the copyright, I had to either get tuhorization to use the image OR give them credit for it. I gave them full credit. So is this a copyright violation? The image is found here. – Orr6000 15:54, 23 May 2007 (UTC) It's A Wrap! - Red links Hey. the It's A Wrap! side is yours, and I don't want to edit there something, so please correct the red links as followed: * Ellen Greer is Ellen Geer *Gina Phillips is Gina Philips *Nicole Randal is Nicole Randall *Bu'KaH is Bu'kaH *Hunters (species) is Hunter #2 Thanks and good work. – Tom 11:11, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Much appreciated, thanks. :D - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 14:30, 24 May 2007 (UTC) thank you Thank you for finishing the Star Trek: Starfleet Command Series page for me. As well as fixing the Norway class picture – Captainmontgomery 19:36, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Is that you? Is that you in that large picture at the top of your page?– Orr6000 06:18, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Heh, nope, that's ole Jimbo Wales, founder of Wikipedia. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 13:38, 25 June 2007 (UTC) thank you Hi. Thank you for sending me that note of your's about that I should create an account on MA. I've been thinking about it for a long time but never got the *spark* to do it. but thank's to you, i now have. --LtCmdr-Vulcan 22:59, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Excellent to hear, and welcome to Memory Alpha! :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:24, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Very Sorry... Sorry about the 'Rock' references I put into the Pendari champion images in the Tsunkatse episode summary. I just could not help myself! *LOL*– Orr6000 22:34, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Heh, no worries! :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 01:25, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Yugoslavia?? Dooont delete it there is no direct mention of Yugoslavia but there is no other state that cold have nation of Serbo-Croatians, that implicating Yugoslavia Serbo-Croatians are mentioned in episode Shuttlepod One - can you then open separate category for nations mentioned in star trek? Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! :D I'll let you know if I have any questions or need help with anything. Coffee in that Nebula 02:59, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Signature Hi. I've managed to find out how to get another signature-name than my regular username. but how do you get a link to your talk page? because you get that after your signature and before the time... – Örlogskapten 15:13, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Greetings! Here's the code I use in my signature subpage (User:Enzo Aquarius/sig): Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening followed by this in 'My Preferences': . This, altogether, comes out with my signature. Hope this helps. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 22:11, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Qapla'! I want to thank you for helping me with creating a more advanced signature. And I want you to be the first one to see it. ::Live Long And Prosper, Admiral.-- Örlogskapten... My channel... 20:23, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :::Nice and good job. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 14:21, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Reminder regarding constantedits notice Just a reminder that you placed a notice on Balance of Terror almost a month ago, and that per the template you are the one who is supposed to remove the notice. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:14, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Darn it! Thanks. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 21:18, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Memory Alpha in Other Languages I am assuming that the site in those other languages is not connected to the English site. The organization of these sites is horrible. Copyright infringements galore. Especially the Spanish site.– The Head of the Obsidian Order 18:04, 29 July 2007 (UTC) hi hi there thanks for the message, i was wondering does that mean my page has been cancelled or is it waiting to be approved??? Thankyou for your time take it easy vader2006 :Greetings! The page was deleted because it doesn't conform to Memory Alpha standards. We are a wiki for canon Star Trek materials (items seen on television and movies) and not fan-creations or non-canon materials. The Enterprise article you posted has no support for it being in Star Trek XI, and even if it was being thought of, we would need proof and it should be in the movie article itself nonetheless. Thanks ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 18:55, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Question Is there any chance that MA will allow movie clips at any time in the future? I am just wondering. -– ''Watching''... [[User talk: Eyes Only|''listening...]] 21:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Difficult to say, mainly due to a possible infringement of copyrights, and we wouldn't want that. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 21:56, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Makes sense. From what I understand of Fair Use policy, it is okay to use only a small fraction of a copyrighted tv show or movie, like a screencap. Therefore, using whole video sections of such material may prove legally ticklish. I thank you for your publicly posted advice on unique signatures. -– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching]]... [[User talk: Eyes Only|''listening...]] 22:49, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I feel that, as long as the signature if of proper length, that one should have free reign over it. (No pictures in it though ;)) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 23:21, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Causality paradox This is a new article I wrote. It covers an important temporal mechanics concept that Janeway spoke about (she used the exact term) in the Voyager episode Year of Hell. The episode is full of instances of this phenomenon. So I decided to write an article about it. Please tell me if it meets MA standards. -– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| listening...]] 01:06, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Since Janeway mentioned it directly, this is a good MA article, good job! Just one note though, when referencing years, you don't need to put 'Earth years' or 'A.D.', as we just refer to years period. If you are refering to a B.C. event, that's when you can refer it as that. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 01:17, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Canon How come Memory Alpha does not consider books etc. canon? I mean, when you think about it, once they are licensed by Paramount, then the events they chronicle can be considered part of the official Star Trek universe, since they are officially licensed by the copyright owner. Or is it that an agreement was made between MA and MB, whereby MA sticks to the screen and MB covers everything else? -– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:35, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :The thing is, Star Trek novels are supposed to be licensed by Paramount due to copyrights. If a writer makes a Star Trek novel and doesn't get it licensed, there could be some problems. On an off-hand note, Star Trek novels can be written by any professional writer, and many have huge amounts of flaws and weird timeline intersections and plot holes. Nonetheless, we just consider screen productions to be canon. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 00:41, 11 September 2007 (UTC) I see your point. Have you ever Read "Seven of Nine" by Christi Golden? *She refers to the Caatati as the 'Katati' *She writes Seven as being immune to telepathic manipulation when the "Voyager" episode "Bliss" shows clearly that she is not. Also, in the novelization of the episode ''Day of Honor'', the author quotes Janeway as saying that Voyager is from another galaxy, not quadrant. Finally, I read a book where Naomi Wildman's surname name was spelled 'Wild''mon'. Errors indeed! *LOL* – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| listening...]] 01:01, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Yep, lots of errors and irregularities indeed. They can be funny though as you have shown above. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 18:55, 11 September 2007 (UTC) New B'Elanna Torres Image I uploaded it, from a screencap of the episode "Before and After". No reason except that I find her wavy hair and coquettish look in the image quite attractive. Boys will be boys. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Heh, good picture! Great place to put it too, helps to add variety to the many styles of B'Elanna Torres during the years. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 01:51, 14 September 2007 (UTC) The Science of B'Elanna Torres You know, when you think of it, I believe Star Trek writers again ignored science, as far as I know, when they gave her a child. She is a hybrid of two completely different species. They are not even of the same genus. Usually, as far as I know, interspecies hybrids are sterile. Take donkeys and horses, for instance. A donkey-horse hybrid, a mule, is sterile. And that is two species of the same genus, if you remember your high school biology. Can two species whose genera (plural of genus, in case you are unfamiliar with the term) that are as different as day is from from night, or a rat is from, say a cow, produce a reproductively viable hybrid? Just a little scientific nitpicking. Much of this stuff involves suspension of belief or disbelief anyway. Still, it would be an interesting point to bring up in her page's discussion, section, don't you agree? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:05, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's kind of a nitpick, which we don't put in our articles. On the other hand, take for instance Worf and Jadzia Dax. They attempted to have a child, but couldn't do so without help from Julian Bashir. I'm sure there's some medical mumbo-jumbo going on for them to have a child. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:12, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Pic of the day There really should be some sort of process by which an image is approved for a particular day. As it is now, any user can simply overwrite another user's choice for a particular day, which is, in my opinion, very ill-mannered, instead of just picking a free day, of which many are available. This happened to me. The offender did not even bother to change the episode reference accordingly. I changed it back to the image I chose and told the offending user to just pick another day. But my point is, this sort of thing can lead to silly edit wars. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:20, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, the user should have put the image on a free day. Typically, if a problem like this occurs, one can go to an admin to arbitrate the problem. If this happens again, just let me or another admin know. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:10, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Image fightdown I don't get it. Twice now the Torres image I uploaded has been relegated to the body of the article from the side bar. Why? for such subjective reasons as 'superfluousness' and 'tomboyishness'. ??? I thought MA policy allowed users to change images in an article as long as it does not go against rules and regulations??? I am starting to feel as if certain people band together to keep each others' material displayed. Both times the image was removed by the uploaders of the images there currently. Geez! What sort of childish nonsense is this?? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 11:00, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Update: Jorg explained to me that the policy is to have an image from Season 1 and one from Season 7. Mine is from Season 3, which makes it unsuitable for the sidebar. I did not know that was MA policy, so I am no longer fuming...:) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 11:07, 15 September 2007 (UTC)